


Fire Spirit's Interesting Knight

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Gay, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Messy, Mounting, Oral Sex, Transformation, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: A curse of wild dragon magic sets its sights on Knight, transforming him into a hybrid of cookie and draconic power. Unable to return back to the kingdom in this state, Knight seeks out Fire Spirit Cookie, looking to reverse this curse while powerful new urges and desires drive his body to seek out.....release.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie & Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 25





	Fire Spirit's Interesting Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nazo677](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazo677/gifts).



> A commission involving Knight Cookie in a rather different sort of body as a kind of alternate sequel to [Knight Cookie Gets Fired Up]. Try reading that before this one.

An image of the kind of Knight Cookie to expect in this story, drawn by Namachuki. Find more of their art at https://twitter.com/namachuki  


“.......Nhh........agh.......”

Knight Cookie could feel the floor against his cheek, cold and hard. For a while, he just laid there, his head pounding and his body twitching. It felt as if he had the daylights beaten out of him. What was he doing here? What’s going on?

“...................”

Knight slowly opened his eyes. He could see the volcanos of Dragon’s Valley a fair distance away. Dragon’s Valley.......it all started coming back to him. He was riding along the borders, patrolling the lands when he was ambushed. A group of thieves had recently made off with a precious magical artifact they had stolen from a very vengeful dragon. Upon seeing Knight all alone, they figured they could add a bit more to their spoils. Knocking him off of his horse, they took advantage of his fallen form to start looting. What they didn’t count on was their previous victim to come back so soon. With a roar that shook the trees, the thieves saw the massive dragon rampaging towards them. Forgetting all about Knight, they fled, but not before one clumsy thief tripped up, the mystical treasure slipping out of his hands and breaking against Knight’s chest piece. While his armor could take a sword blow, the untamed dragon magic within the artifact had no trouble breaching his defenses. There was a terrible, terrible pain as the power dug deep into his very being, filling him with a savage, wild energy. It was too much for him to bear. He was unconscious before his head hit the floor.

“The....the thieves.....wait....!”

Knight raised himself up onto his elbow, taking a look around. It was quiet. He was alone. Even his horse was gone. Probably scared off by the sight of a giant dragon heading its way. It looked like he was going to have to walk home. However, with how sore he was feeling, that was going to be quite a challenge. He just had to pace himself. What good was a Knight like himself if he didn’t adhere to his training? One step at a time! That’s all it would take! Knight pushed himself up onto his butt, but that’s not as easy when his tail won’t cooperate. Grunting in annoyance, he gave it a push and slid it over. The next step was getting back onto his feet. He figured that if he shifted his weight to his left sid-HIS TAIL?!

“Wh-Wh-WHAAAAT?!”

Forget the steps! Knight leapt right back up to his feet at the realization. Like a dog, he began to spin on the spot, trying to get a good look. While he only ended up dizzy, he confirmed that the tail was indeed connected to his body. But that wasn’t the only thing. Looking down at his hands, he saw that his gauntlets have been reduced to scrap. Large, scaled claws have since burst through them, sharp as razors, putting even his sword to shame. From there, he rubbed his tongue over his teeth, now pointed and sharp with large fangs to boot. He noticed his helmet on the floor. When he went to put it back on his head, it was stopped by something large and weighty protruding from it. One feel later revealed that a pair of massive ram horns were jutting out from the top of his head. When he felt a broad weight sticking out from his back, Knight’s heart sank and his blood ran colder. Colder than usual.

“This.....this can’t be real! This isn’t real! It’s absurd! It’s....it’s....!”

Knight began to pace around, his mind racing. He didn’t want to think about why it was so hard to balance on two legs. He could feel why, but after all this, he didn’t want to look down and confirm it. He was hardly cookie anymore. Whatever that artifact was, it had turned him into half a dragon. Knight turned back towards the forest, towards the kingdom. He had to get back. He began to make his way home, his mouth running dry. What would he even tell them? How could he explain any of this? Dragons have terrorized the cookie kingdom for as long as anyone could remember! If they saw their champion Knight in this state.....what would they think? What would Princess Cookie think?

“Princess...!”

He stopped and backed away from the trees, running his claw across his head.

“Princess....she can’t see me in this way. Not like this. If she saw her protector had transformed into the enemy......she’d never.....we’d never....”

The thought was enough to draw him away. He couldn’t go back. Not yet. He had to find a way to reverse this curse. Someone in Dragon’s Valley had to have a clue about what had happened to him. Surely there were similar artifacts, right? A dragonfruit sword, a pineapple wand, the Dragon’s Bead........wait. He whipped his head back towards Dragon’s Valley. It called out to him.

“The Red Dragon’s Bead....they say it contains the power of dragonflame everlasting....and the one who wields it...”

Despite wielding the power of dragons, Fire Spirit Cookie had no sign of transformation. He knew something about this. He had to! Perhaps if Knight was lucky, he would have a way to reverse this curse. With no other plan coming to mind, Knight raced off towards Dragon’s Valley, seeking who could possibly be the only one who could set things right.

“He’ll know what to do.....he’s gotta know...he’s gotta...”

With this new body of his, some things started to feel almost natural to him. As he ran, he hardly realized that soon he wasn’t just moving normally, now rushing across the stone on all fours. While he would normally try to avoid this, he admitted to himself that this was at least a lot faster than normal. As the colors slowly shifted around him, Knight began to pant and huff. Whatever kind of dragon he was, he clearly wasn’t meant to be here. The heat of the valley was strong. Searing. Not only that, but his heavy armor only made traversing the land harder, weighing him down and adding to the scorch upon his scaled skin. With a groan of regret, he started to strip off the armor as he ran, bit after bit falling behind him until he was left in a black skin suit that hugged him tight. After his previous encounter with the fiery troublemaker, Knight learned his lesson, wearing this whenever he’d go on patrol in this area. 

“Well, at least that memory’s paying off....I don’t need him to see me any worse than this...”

Soon, he was in the heart of Dragon’s Valley, close to the spot where he and Fire Spirit had last....”interacted”. The legendary cookie was nowhere to be seen, however. Slowly growing more desperate, Knight began to call out for him, shouting his name and running to and fro, his head scanning the sky for any sign of him.

“Fire Spirit! I know you can sense me! I.....I need your help! Hey! HEY!”

No response just yet. Surely his trespassing in Fire Spirit’s territory wouldn’t go unnoticed for long. Knight began to call out again before something caught his attention. He hadn’t yet noticed until now, but something was in the air. He couldn’t explain it. He began to breathe in deep, lifting his head and drinking in that air. 

“What......what is this? It smells......it’s like....ooh.....”

His tongue started to lap at his lips, a bit of drool escaping, dripping onto the floor and sizzling away. There was a new heat taking over his body. One that had nothing to do with the temperature. He could feel it in his face, spreading down his body, warming his stomach and traveling further still, now reaching his loins. He wasn’t sure why, but he was feeling overwhelmingly aroused. This wasn’t normal, this wasn’t important. And yet, his eyes started to glance towards the horizon, where the occasional silhouette of a dragon flying about grabbed his attention. A wave of lust coursed through him at the mere sight. How he would love to find them and breed them. He raised his front leg, just barely stopping himself from just heading straight for them. What’s gotten into him? 

‘Well well well. Look who just couldn’t stay away from my devilishly good looks...’

Soaring down like a comet, Fire Spirit Cookie came down from the sky, making his grand entrance with a familiar look of smug confidence on his face. Knight spun around to face him.

‘Or maybe you thought that you could sneak around my lands without me knowing? Nothing gets past my gaze, commoner. So what’s your excuse this......this.....huh?’

Finally looking at his present company, Fire Spirit just blinked at the sight before him. This isn’t what he had expected at all.

‘Knight? No, it couldn’t be. Could it? You’re not.....’

Fire Spirit tapped his chin, leaning in and squinting his eyes. 

‘I can still sense that chump, but last time I checked, he was a wimpy little cookie. Then again......your hair looks familiar....’

Knight’s hair was still a gorgeous blonde, but a little less silky smooth, now more rugged as it draped around his head. 

‘...and those eyes...’

Even the transformation couldn’t keep them from being a dazzling blue. Spirit was too busy playing investigator to notice how they slowly turned to slits as Knight investigated right back, a low growl emerging from his muzzle. Knight fought his urges, slowly starting to speak out.

“Fire.......Fire Spirit.....”

‘It IS you! Or....was. Gotta say, I didn’t expect you to join the dragons after the whole tail-cutting thing.’

“I....I need......help.....I....”

‘Yeah, it sure looks like it, pal. Mind explaining yourself?’

Knight couldn’t say any more just yet. Before he could respond, his feral instincts took over. Fire Spirit could only step back a bit as Knight leapt forward, panting harder than ever. He had no shame, pressing his nose right between Spirit’s legs and taking a long drag upwards with his tongue, letting it slide up his clothed crotch, to the cookie’s bewilderment. 

‘Woah woah woah! Mind treating me to dinner first, fireball?!’

Knight merely hissed quietly, circling around his legs, pressing against Spirit delicately as he gave a display of just what was on his mind. He stepped before him, raising his leg slightly, where Fire Spirit could see quite the impressively sized bulge throbbing against that tight skin suit of his, leaving little to the imagination. After staring for a few seconds, Spirit cleared his throat and thought out loud.

‘Ahem. Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s mating season in the valley, after all. Even Pitaya’s been humping my leg lately. I guess it extends to you too. Can you tell me what the hell happened to you, at least?’

“.......mmhhh.......”

Knight’s eyes were trained on his loins, waiting. Spirit rolled his eyes. 

‘Not a very helpful answer. I guess I won’t be getting anything out of you at the moment. Not while you’re in heat. I should probably just leave you to your fate, Knight.’

The legendary cookie crossed his arms, turning away. He couldn’t help but glance back at the monster Knight’s hiding between his hind legs though. It sure must be one hell of a prize....

‘Ugh. Alright, alright. I’ll take care of your little dragon problems, but you owe me, you got it? Big time.’

Knight wasn’t fully gone. He could still understand his ally. He just had trouble conversing. At least, conversing through anything but sex. When he heard Fire Spirit make his offer, he sprinted back over, leaping forward before Spirit snapped his fingers. Out from the ground, a chain of mystical fire bursts out, wrapping around Knight’s limbs and sending him reeling down to earth. As in his new nature, he struggled against the bindings, letting out a mixture of growls and words as he did.

“What’s this?! Get....get it......off! Now! I’ll.....”

Looking down at the half-cookie strain, Spirit slowly lowered himself down, a familiar grin starting to grow on his face. Reaching down, he started to run his fingers up and down the bulge in the suit, instantly stopping Knight’s struggle. 

‘Hey....hey......relax, buddy....we’re on the same team, aren’t we? Don’t you want me to help...?~’

“H-help....?”

‘That’s right. I know what you want. You want me to take care of THIS, don’t you?’

His fingers squeezed the swelled bump, resulting in a low groan from Knight. He began to nod his head, making the other chuckle dryly. 

‘Let’s see here.....good to see you planned ahead with this skin suit, Knight. Were you expecting me to enjoy your ass again....or were you hoping for it?’

Fire Spirit began to tear the fabric with the tip of his finger, smoothly tracing a line upwards until Knight’s needy dick could no longer be held back. With a shudder of his hips, his shaft burst out right in front of Spirit, throbbing thickly in the open air at last. It seemed that even his dick suffered from the curse, no longer standard issue but draconic. It was smoothly scaled from the tip all the way down, multiple ridges proudly extended, finishing off with a swollen knot, only too eager to get jammed in somewhere. 

‘Yeesh. You sure you wanna get changed back, pretty boy? I’m sure this thing could make a lot of partners happy...’

Reaching around to the back of it, his hand kept it straight and still as he leaned in, his curiosity getting the better of him. Starting off low, he laid his tongue flat against the underside of Knight’s cock, getting a heavy twitch in response. He began to drag his tongue upwards, leaving a slick trail of hot drool behind as he reached the tip. Knight let out a deep groan at the tingling sensations he was getting, his hind leg softly kicking against the chains. At least he was transparent about his appreciation. 

‘Mmmn.......is that what you’ve been waiting for, big guy? For someone as talented as moi to sate that craving? You’re so damn lucky you have me, aren’t you?’

“Y-Yesss......”

Fire Spirit grinned and got back to it, repeating the process and tracing his tongue up and down his thick pole. He leaned in and tilted his head, making sure he got every side. As he worked, thin trails of saliva slid down his dick, gliding over and down his knot, leaving it glistening with moisture. After a few more passes, Knight’s entire shaft was gleaming. Fire Spirit reached over and gave it a few strokes, just to be sure.

‘Hey hey, I deserve a compliment for this fine work, Knight. I bet if I squinted, I could see myself in the reflection!’

“Mmgh.....hurry.....up.....”

He didn’t have to tell this legend twice. Already, small beads of precum were dribbling off the tip of his shaft, inviting Fire Spirit to dive in for a taste. Raising his head, he positioned himself above and opened wide, taking the tip as well as a few inches into his mouth, enveloping it in a much hotter environment than Dragon’s Valley could ever provide. Placing his hands on Knight’s thighs, Spirit kept himself balanced as he began to blow this beastly dick of his. With his cock already slicked up, Spirit had little trouble taking him in, his tongue roughly swirling around every inch of shaft it could reach, grinding against his sensitive length with energetic fervor. Knight gritted his teeth and quivered at the feeling, listening to the sounds Fire Spirit made as he sucked his dick, watching his head get lower and lower as he felt his tip hit the back of his throat. This was exactly what he needed.

“Deeper........deeper, Spirit! Mmhh....rrrgh.....~”

‘Hmmhmm...’

Unable to give a snarky response, Fire Spirit just kept his eyes on Knight’s as he blew him, now taking a deep breath before roughly shoving himself deeper still, letting his dragon dick jam itself into his throat. Bobbing his head up and down, Spirit kept at it, deepthroating the needy half-cookie messily but effectively. Drool was pooling beneath his scales as he moved his head, resulting in a sloppy slurping sound. After about a minute had passed, his lips finally hit the knot near the bottom. Fire Spirit could feel it bump into his face each time he took him all the way. He was secretly glad he wouldn’t have to deal with that knot. He didn’t feel like getting hollowed out. He didn’t have too much time to think about it though, as Knight continued to get more and more restless the more he watched and felt his cock dive deep within his helper’s throat. Fire Spirit could tell his climax was fast approaching. With the taste of dick already in his mouth, the fiery cookie just rolled his eyes, rubbing his palm around his twitching knot, enticing his climax to come. And boy, did it.

“Rrgghh.....nnnghh.....nnnhhaaaaaahhhhh!!!”

Fire Spirit was expecting a few heavy ropes of seed to fill his mouth, not this. Knight just exploded into his partner, huge spouts of cum gushing into his awaiting mouth, filling it completely in just one of his many spurts he had in store. Fire Spirit had to work hard to keep up. He gave a large gulp, letting that thick draconic spunk slide down his throat, only for another big mouthful to instantly replace it. Try as he might, he simply couldn’t keep up with gulp after gulp of cum, several strands of Knight’s cream escaping his overfilled lips, making a total mess as they poured down his throbbing shaft. On he went, his throbs continuing to provide again and again until at long last, his orgasm finally ceased. Shuddering slowly, Fire Spirit lifted his head and popped that massive shaft out of his mouth, coughing and gasping, his stomach feeling rather full.

‘Ngh......ugh........f-fuck.......don’t....don’t ever fucking ask me for another favor again, Knight.....’

Spirit licked his lips before wiping them off with the back of his arm. Knight looked rather happy though, his tongue lolling out and his chest heaving. His shaft was still rock hard though, leaving Fire Spirit grimacing.

‘What, that not enough for you? Stupid dragon heat. Well you know what? I think I’ve provided for you long enough, chump. You’ll have to deal with that dick yourself. As for me...’

You couldn’t forget that he’s got a shaft too. Before Knight knew it, the chains had started to shift, forcing him from his back onto his stomach instead, leaving the other grinning.

‘...I think I’m gonna cash in one of those many favors you owe me...’

He was originally going to force Knight to blow him back until he got a look at those daggers he called teeth. Now, Knight could hear his blazing buddy start to undo his robes, his own dick now out in the open. Getting onto his knees, Spirit grabbed Knight’s long tail and lifted it up, exposing his own special hoard, just waiting to be plundered.

‘...and I know just the place to do it...~’

Normally this would be a dry intrusion, but when Knight has so much seed coating his dick and legs, surely he wouldn’t mind if his good friend borrowed a bit. Smearing his shaft all over, Fire Spirit didn’t even offer any final words, gripping onto his haunch and simply pushing forward. Knight’s pucker offered some resistance, but when has Spirit ever respected someone’s privacy? Biting his lip, he pushed his hips forward, spreading him open and sliding himself right in. It was warm and it was tight, just the way he liked it.

‘Well well....I guess some things never change, eh bud?~’

Spirit had to take a few quick breaths. Not because he was exhausted or anything, but simply to pace himself. He didn’t want to seem TOO into it, but damn if this scaled backside wasn’t something to enjoy. He gave little thrusts forward, driving in each and every inch slowly but forcefully. Even in this new form, Knight was the same easy fuck as he always was, but at least he could still enjoy it as well. He let out huffs and groans as Spirit’s shaft went deeper within him, widening his walls and throbbing all the while. With another hard push, Fire Spirit bottomed out inside him, his hips firmly pressed against Knight’s scaled ass, doing his best to keep his eyes from rolling up.

“Ooohh.......Spir...it.......”

‘F-fuck....hope I never get used to how good this feels.....I wanna have this place hollowed out just for me one day.....and you’d love that, wouldn’t you?’

“Yessssss...........”

Slinging his tail over his shoulder, he wrapped his spare arm around it as he pulled his hips back partway, loving the way his walls tighten around his cock, begging it to stay. Knight’s growl of pleading was quickly turned into a purr of delight once Spirit started to really fuck him. He let out small grunts as he thrust his hips back and forth, taking delight in nothing else but ramming his stiff rod into this guy again and again. Once his fucktoy, always his fucktoy. A new noise was thrown into the mix as the slaps of their bodies reached his ears, a hard, satisfying constant that only steadily increased in frequency.

‘Hey.....look of the bright side....mmh.....at least you’ll always have me around to show you your place.....beneath me...’

His fingers dug into Knight’s tough skin, maintaining a hard grip and holding him still. The half-cookie beneath him struggled and squirmed, both from ecstasy and his desire to break free. Fire Spirit was far too busy railing him to notice the small crackles that were coming from the chains keeping Knight subdued. It was only a matter of time until they could hold no more. Until then, the fiery cookie had no intention on letting up, relishing each thrust, allowing the heat in his already hot loins to build and grow, coaxing him closer to his release. As to be expected, he made no effort to hide his upcoming orgasm in between his constant thrusts and smacks.

‘Mmm....hey Kniiiight.......guess who’s ready to show your dragon ass the w-welcome wagon...?’

“D-........do iiiit......”

‘Do what? Oh, you mean.....cum? Ngh......mmh, cookie or not, you’re always eager for a nice hot cream center, aren’t you?’

He pants in between sentences, the grin on his face still as bright as the flames on his head.

‘You want me to f-fill your stupid dragon ass, Knight? You wanna leak my steaming seed?~’

Knight was still far lost in his draconic heat. He didn’t care that he was on the receiving end. All he needed was sex and cum. Naturally, his answer was very clear.

“Yeeeesss.......fill me.......fiiiiill me......”

When he’s this polite about it, how could Spirit refuse? Now wrapping both arms around his tail, Fire Spirit gave a hard tug, lifting Knight’s ass higher into the air while giving his hardest thrust yet, plunging his dick right down to the hilt with only a single dry throb to spare before he burst.

‘Like this, Knight? Ahhh....h-haaah....like.....fucking.....THIS?!’

While his own cum wasn’t as forceful as his partner’s, this legendary still managed to give a climax like no other, pumping ropes of red-hot spunk deep, deep into his cursed ass, filling his crevice with a true treasure to greedily hoard. Knight began to shout and strain, Spirit still too distracted to notice that the chains were beginning to break, snapping apart with metallic clanks. He just continued to cum, his shaft throbbing potently, delivering each savory glob of sperm inside of him until he could hold no more. With nowhere else to go, trails of sticky red leaked out from his ass, steadily dripping down and sizzling on the floor. It wasn’t until a small puddle had formed that Fire Spirit finally had enough, the twitches from his shaft providing no more. Slowly easing back, he wriggled his length until it was finally out, leaving the two of them struggling to catch their breath. What a ride. 

‘Heh....heh....hmm.....pardon the mess, buddy.....you know how carried away I can get....’

He hasn’t seen anything yet. Before this prick could stow his own prick away, a sudden hard swipe from Knight’s tail slammed into his head, sending him reeling back and falling onto his face. Grunting, he raised his head, only for a clawed foot to force him back down, looking up from the floor, he can see the dragon-cookie he just finished railing looking down at him, small fragments of chains on the floor beside him.

‘.....Oh. Hey......you know I was kidding back there, right?’

Knight Cookie wasn’t here to listen to excuses though. Stepping up to the plate, Fire Spirit could feel himself getting mounted, his “friend” getting into position, spreading his hind legs and digging in to the floor. While he couldn’t see it, he knew exactly what was awaiting him as a heavy weight flopped onto his lower back. It was bumpy and throbbing and more than ready for another go. With his body driven by instinct, Knight just thrusts forward a few times, missing Fire Spirit’s hole completely again and again. As he does, Spirit can feel him slide his whole length back and forth along his body. While he has no intention on taking it, a little voice in his head kept teasingly reminding him just how deep it could fit inside him. 

‘Hey hey hey hey HEY! I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here! This isn’t about all the times I’d nail you, right? Because I’m pretty sure you came a few times from it, so it’s not like you hated it!’

He had no intention on getting that cum-coated cock inside him. Draconic freak or not, he had a title to uphold. He was unique. One of a kind. All-powerful! If anyone caught wind that he had let a lowly cookie like Knight have his way with him, they’d never let him hear the end of it. Raising himself up, he made to crawl out of there, unknowingly just getting into hotter water. With the elevation, Knight’s unique sword had a clear path to just what it was looking for, now pressing directly against his ass, causing the fiery cookie to clench up. He wasn’t going anywhere, especially not when Knight’s claws began to lightly dig into his back, like a warning. Leaning his head down, he supplied Spirit with the only warning he was going to get.

“Don’t make me hurt you....~”

‘As if your slimy dragon dick won’t?! I might be able to forgive you if we both j-stopstopstopSTOPST-‘

Big surprise, he didn’t stop. While Spirit entered his partner slowly but firmly, Knight had absolutely no intention on doing the same. His thrust was sudden and it was hard. In but an instant, he thrust his powerful body forward, jamming several inches into his hapless prey at once. Instead of the expected yell, both of them were surprised to hear a loud moan come from the spicy cookie, the flames on his head flaring up at the sudden burst of unexpected pleasure. Thankfully, the flames just tickle Knight’s protective scales. 

‘Ohhhhh ffffffuck you.....y-you.....stupid.....f-fucking.....nnnmmmghh!!!~’

Knight only thrust again, already more than half his length buried inside. With the special way it’s shaped, Fire Spirit had plenty of reason to keep moaning. Its ridged texture had no trouble pushing and rubbing every which way, claiming his body far better than Spirit could. His face was surprisingly hotter than usual, flecks of drool hitting the floor as he got used to getting claimed suspiciously quickly. As can be expected from his beastly behavior, Knight isn’t even polite enough to push in all he way before he began to properly fuck him. Scooting his hind legs in a smidge, he set off, rutting Spirit’s red ass good. While he doesn’t moan as often as FS, Knight makes up for it with a mixture of growls, heavy panting and groans. Driven by a primal desire to breed, his hips thrust without end, plunging himself as far as he desires, and sometimes a little more than that. Lost in a haze of lust, he gives Spirit a hard fuck that more than makes up for all the times he had it happen to him. 

“Good.......rrhh......gooooood......”

For once, Spirit’s got no quip, no snarky backlash. At the moment, he’s completely under Knight’s control. The dragon slowly stepped forward as he railed him, simply dragging him along, as if he was keeping him from running away. He deepened his thrusts, now pulling back all the way to the tip before sinking about a foot of dragon dick into him. This was too much for his partner to take. He felt Spirit’s knees buckle, sending him to the floor. He just didn’t have the energy to hold himself up, his stamina drained. Ever the resourceful cookie, he just reached over and flipped Spirit onto his back, immediately setting back to business. From this side, Fire Spirit’s dick throbbed freely in the air. He never knew TAKING dick could feel just as good as giving it. 

‘Mmh....sh......just....just don’t mess up my h-hair....’

It was a weak order, but it’s the best he could do as he secretly savored the way he was being used. It was as if his legendary status meant nothing to him. From where he’s standing, this guy is nothing but another warm hole to stick it in, and that’s exactly what he did, push after pull, minute after minute. He almost wished this could go on forever, but Fire Spirit’s attention was brought back down to reality when he felt something big and twitching smacking into his already-sore rump. Lowering his gaze, he could see that infernal knot of his, smacking against his back door. Oh, fuck no. Growing more impatient, Knight’s claws weighed down on his shoulders, now holding him still while he tried his luck, his climax having very little patience. 

‘Knight. No.’

“I...I have to...”

‘En. Oh.’

“I....”

“It’s not g-gonna fit, you idiot! Ngh.....’

“I n-need to! I NEED TO!”

‘FUCK!’

His desires could be quelled no longer. Knight pushed harder than he had before, putting all he had into this final push. With a sound the two wouldn’t ever forget, he forced his swelling knot into Fire Spirit’s ass, bonding the two of them together. This huge milestone set off a chain reaction in the two of them, only a second of pure silence and shock passing them by before they both exploded. The two of them threw their heads back as they burst in a final display of passion. Fire Spirit had a ball marking his mate with his piping hot cum, letting his red semen splash all over his skin suit and scales. The real show was Knight. While it was true that he had blown most of his load during the blowjob, it was a blessing in disguise, because he’s sorta sure Spirit might have just popped from an overload of cum, especially with this tight seal. As for the knot itself, it did its job perfectly, preventing even a drop of dragon seed from leaking out as he drained his dick into the poor cookie beneath him. Every pulse of his shaft delivered a hot pump of spunk inside him, marking them for the first time as his own. It seemed they both had a desire to win this little game out. For almost a whole minute, the two just came for the other, letting out every last drop they had, their bodies quivering in tandem and savoring the pure bliss that came from a sexual release long awaited. All good things must come to an end, however. Even orgasms. 

“Ahhh.....hhhaaahh.....hmmmm.......huh...?”

With his vision finally clearing, Knight could start to think again, his desire to breed finally satisfied. Rubbing his eyes with a claw, he looks down and rediscovers his friend underneath him, everything coming back to him in an instant.

“Fire Spirit! I didn’t.....I mean....this was....I......sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t think it would actually go in!”

‘Gghhh.......you......sssstupid FUCK.’

“I’m sorry! PLEASE don’t hurt me! Let me just-“

Unwisely, Knight began shaking his hips, swinging Fire Spirit against the floor, trying to pull his dick out of him. The attempt is.....a little more than painful.

‘STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!’

“Sorry!”

‘Auuuuuuugghhh.......’

Now he was in pain, sweaty AND getting covered in his own cum as it slowly dripped back onto him. Reaching over to the side, he grabbed his staff just to whack Knight over the head with it. He recoiled in pain.

‘This......is NOT my idea of aftercare....’

“Owww......I said I was sorry....”

‘You’re gonna be really sorry when I get this thing out of me.’

“Well...before you incinerate me, could you at least change me back?”

Knight had a little fun in this new body, but he was ready to go back to normal. Rolling his eyes, Spirit pressed the bead from his staff against Knight’s neck, focusing his energy.

‘Alright, but I hope this hurts you bad. I should be able to drain the dragon magic back into the bead, so hold still.’

Knight obeyed, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Fire Spirit began the process of curing him, focusing what energy he had left into the staff, the bead within glowing a bright white. The air crackled with power before an arcane burst of power enveloped the area in a searing plume of dragonfire. It carried on, singing the two of them until......it was over. They opened their eyes.

‘........’

“.........”

It didn’t work. Knight still looked the same and still just as worried. Fire Spirit just looked confused.

‘Huh. That usually works. Maybe this thing’s got low battery or something...’

He shook his staff to be sure.

“Oh no.....oh no.......what am I gonna do now? I can’t go back to Princess like this! You’ve got some other ideas, r-right? A plan B? A potion? Anything?!”

Fire Spirit thought hard. This was no ordinary curse. Perhaps it was something more. He couldn’t be sure. Not right away. He just sighed, looking back up.

‘Okay, tell you what. Let’s head back to my place, we can wait this.....sexual problem out, then.....I don’t know. I’ll think of something.’

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring.”

‘You wanna do this on your own? Then get walking.’

From his position, Knight had to take yet another ride of shame, tugging Fire Spirit along Dragon’s Valley backwards towards his home, getting whacked by his staff every now and again.

‘Left! Left, there’s a rock there!’

“I’m going, I’m going!”

‘No, MY left! MY LE-AUGH!’

“Sorry! Sorry!”

‘You’re gonna be REAL sorry in a minute....’


End file.
